This invention relates to novel polymers useful as the base resin in resist compositions, especially chemical amplification resist compositions, suited for microfabrication. It also relates to resist compositions comprising the polymers and a patterning process using the same.
In the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, the pattern rule is made drastically finer. The rapid advance toward finer pattern rules is grounded on the development of a projection lens with an increased NA, a resist material with improved performance, and exposure light of a shorter wavelength. In particular, the change-over from i-line (365 nm) to shorter wavelength KrF laser (248 nm) brought about a significant innovation, enabling mass-scale production of 0.18 micron rule devices. To the demand for a resist material with a higher resolution and sensitivity, acid-catalyzed chemical amplification positive working resist materials are effective as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,628 and 5,310,619 (JP-B 2-27660 and JP-A 63-27829). They now become predominant resist materials especially adapted for deep UV lithography.
Resist materials adapted for KrF excimer lasers enjoyed early use on the 0.3 micron process, went through the 0.25 micron rule, and currently entered the mass production phase on the 0.18 micron rule. Engineers have started investigation on the 0.15 micron rule, with the trend toward a finer pattern rule being accelerated. A wavelength change-over from KrF to shorter wavelength ArF laser (193 nm) is expected to enable miniaturization of the design rule to 0.13 xcexcm or less. Since conventionally used novolac resins and polyvinylphenol resins have very strong absorption in proximity to 193 nm, they cannot be used as the base resin for resists. To ensure transparency and dry etching resistance, some engineers investigated acrylic and alicyclic (typically cycloolefin) resins as disclosed in JP-A 9-73173, JP-A 10-10739, JP-A 9-230595 and WO 97/33198. With respect to F2 excimer laser (157 nm) which is expected to enable further miniaturization to 0.10 xcexcm or less, more difficulty arises in insuring transparency because it was found that acrylic resins are not transmissive to light at all and those cycloolefin resins having carbonyl bonds have strong absorption.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel polymer having a high transmittance to vacuum ultraviolet radiation of up to 300 nm, especially an F2 excimer laser beam (157 nm), Kr2 excimer laser beam (146 nm), KrAr excimer laser beam (134 nm) and Ar2 excimer laser beam (126 nm), and improved negative conversion-preventing effect and dry etching resistance, and useful as the base polymer in a resist composition, especially a chemical amplification resist composition. Another object is to provide a resist composition comprising the polymer, and a patterning process using the same.
It has been found that using as the base resin a polymer comprising recurring units of fluorinated maleic anhydride and/or fluorinated maleimide, and especially an alternating copolymeric cycloolefin resin of fluorinated maleic anhydride and/or fluorinated maleimide with norbornene or the like, a resist composition featuring transparency and negative conversion-preventing effect is obtained.
As long as the inventor has confirmed, polyvinyl phenol is somewhat improved in transmittance near 160 nm, but far below the practical level, and reducing carbonyl and carbon-to-carbon double bonds is essential for insuring a transmittance.
However, cyclic structures and carbon-to-carbon double bonds greatly contribute to an improvement in dry etching resistance. A polymer for use with an ArF excimer laser, in which a benzene ring is excluded and instead, an alicyclic structure is introduced for improving etching resistance, is difficult to provide transparency since it acquires solubility by relying on carboxylic acid. The inventor has found that use of a fluorine-substituted polymer is effective for improving transparency, and arrived at the use of an acrylic derivative having a fluorine-substituted backbone.
In most cases, dry etching resistance is conventionally discussed in conjunction with the selection ratio of etching. As described in many reports, for example, J. Photopolymer Sci. and Technol., Vol. 5, No. 3 (1992), p. 439, J. Electrochem. Soc.: Solid-State Sci. and Technol., Vol. 130, No. 1, Jan. 1983, p. 143, and SPIE, Vol. 2724, p. 365 (1996), engineers attempted to express the dry etching selectivity of a single layer resist using various parameters. Typical are Onishi parameter and ring parameter. It was recently reported in SPIE, Vol. 3678, p. 1209 (1999) that micro-roughness develops on the resist surface after dry etching and is transferred after substrate processing and resist removal. Making extensive studies, the inventor found that the development of roughness after etching occurs when dry etching of SiO2 is carried out with a fluorocarbon gas such as CF4, CHF3, C2F6, C3F8 or C4F10 and that roughness increases under the high throughput conditions where the RF power is increased for high selectivity etching, that is, fast etching of oxide film. It was further found that roughness largely differs depending on the type of polymer used in ArF single layer resist. A noticeable roughness develops with acrylic polymers. In contrast, roughness declines with cycloolefin polymers such as norbornene homopolymers and alternating copolymers of norbornene with maleic acid or maleimide. In particular, norbornene homopolymers give small values of roughness even compared with polyhydroxystyrene for KrF. Herein, acrylic polymers with pendant adamantane exhibit a satisfactory value of etching speed, that is, selection ratio, fully comparable to cycloolefin polymers. When high selectivity etching was effected in an etching speed ratio of at least 3 between oxide film and resist, the surface roughness Rms of the etched surface as measured by atomic force microscopy (AFM) was more than 15 nm for acrylic polymers and less than 3 nm for cycloolefin polymers. These results indicate that the selection ratio of etching does not necessarily coincide with the roughness after etching.
It is pointed out that what becomes a problem as a result of wavelength reduction is a lowering of transparency, and in the case of a positive resist material, a negative working phenomenon that the exposed areas become insoluble as the dose of exposure is increased. Those portions which have turned negative are insoluble not only in alkali developers, but also in organic solvents such as acetone. This indicates that gel forms as a result of crosslinking of molecules together. Radical generation is probably one cause of crosslinking. As a result of wavelength reduction, the exposure energy is increased so that even Cxe2x80x94C bonds and Cxe2x80x94H bonds may be excited in the case of F2 exposure (157 nm). As a result of excitation, radicals are generated with a possibility that molecules are bonded together. For polymers having an alicyclic structure for use in ArF exposure, for example, polynorbornene, an outstanding negative working phenomenon was observed. It is believed that these polymers have a structure susceptible to crosslinking since the alicyclic group has many Cxe2x80x94H bonds at the bridgehead. On the other hand, it is well known that xcex1-methylstyrene and derivatives thereof are effective for preventing crosslinking. Alpha-methylstyrene can mitigate the negative working phenomenon, but fail to completely eliminate the phenomenon. Moreover, since oxygen absorption is considerable in the VUV region, exposure is effected under the conditions that oxygen is purged, with an inert gas such as nitrogen or argon, to an oxygen concentration of 1 ppm or lower. Since oxygen is an effective radical trapping agent, this means that the radicals generated have a long lifetime and more crosslinking takes place. As a result of the ensuing studies, an outstanding negative working phenomenon was observed for a resist composition comprising a polyhydroxystyrene base polymer among many other types of resist polymers, but rarely for a resist composition based on acrylate. The negative working phenomenon little occurs with resist compositions based on alternating copolymers of norbornene with maleic anhydride or maleimide. The present invention is predicated on this finding.
In one aspect, the invention provides a polymer comprising recurring units of fluorinated maleic anhydride and/or fluorinated maleimide.
In one preferred embodiment, the polymer includes recurring units of the following general formula (1). 
Herein recurring units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d represent monocyclic, heterocyclic or bridged-ring hydrocarbon units, Rp is a substituent containing an acid labile group or hydrophilic group, and n is an integer of 0 to 3.
Recurring units xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d represent fluorinated maleic acid or maleimide units, X is an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94NRqxe2x80x94 wherein Rq is hydrogen, a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, or a substituent containing an acid labile group, R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, fluorine or unsubstituted or fluorinated, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and at least one of R1 and R2 contains fluorine.
Preferably, the polymer includes recurring units xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d of the following general formula (1)-2 in addition to the above recurring units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d
Herein R01, R02 and R03 are independently hydrogen, fluorine, cyano, or unsubstituted or fluorinated, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and R0 is an acid labile group.
In another aspect, the invention provides a resist composition comprising the polymer defined above; and specifically a chemical amplification type positive resist composition comprising (A) the polymer defined above, (B) an organic solvent, and (C) a photoacid generator. In preferred embodiments, the resist composition further includes a basic compound and/or a dissolution inhibitor.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a process for forming a pattern, comprising the steps of (1) applying the resist composition defined above onto a substrate to form a coating: (2) heat treating the coating and exposing the coating to high energy radiation with a wavelength of up to 300 nm or electron beam through a photo-mask; (3) optionally heat treating the exposed coating, and developing the coating with a developer.
Polymer
According to the invention, the polymer or high molecular weight compound is defined as comprising recurring units of fluorinated maleic anhydride and/or fluorinated maleimide. The recurring units can be represented by the following formula. 
Herein, X is an oxygen atom or xe2x80x94NRqxe2x80x94. The recurring units are those of maleic anhydride, shown below, when X is oxygen and those of maleimide, shown below, when X is xe2x80x94NRqxe2x80x94. 
R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen, fluorine or unsubstituted or fluorinated, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and at least one of R1 and R2 contains fluorine.
The straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups represented by R1 and R 2 are those of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and more preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, including methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, and n-octyl. The fluorinated alkyl groups correspond to the foregoing alkyl groups in which some or all of the hydrogen atoms are replaced by fluorine atoms and include, for example, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, and 1,1,2,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropyl.
Rq is a substituent containing an acid labile group, or hydrogen, a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a hydroxyl group or a carboxyl group.
Examples of the units of maleic anhydride are given below. 
Examples of the units of maleimide are given below. 
Preferably, the inventive polymer further includes the recurring units shown below. 
This unit is a monocyclic, heterocyclic or bridged-ring hydrocarbon unit, Rp is a substituent containing an acid labile group or hydrophilic group, and n is an integer of 0 to 3, and preferably 1 to 3.
Examples of the above unit are given below. 
In the above formulas, R3 is independently a methylene group, oxygen atom, sulfur atom, NH group or NCH3 group, though not limited thereto.
Accordingly, the inventive polymer includes the recurring units of the following general formula (1). 
The polymer of above formula (1) is considered as resulting from alternately proceeding polymerization of units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and units xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d The value of a/(a+b) is approximately 0.5. As described above, n is an integer of 0 to 3, and preferably 1 to 3, indicating that the number of the acid labile group- or hydrophilic group-containing substituents Rp per unit xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is 1 or more, that is, a plurality of substituents Rp can be introduced into one unit xe2x80x9ca.xe2x80x9d
Examples of the acid labile group-containing substituent represented by Rp are given below. 
Herein, R0 is an acid labile group; R4 is hydrogen or a straight alkyl group of 1 to 10 carbon atoms; R5a and R5b are independently hydrogen, fluorine or straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or fluorinated alkyl groups of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, at least one of R5a and R5b contains at least one fluorine atom; and R5 is hydrogen, methyl, hydroxy or methoxy.
It is noted that the acid labile group-containing substituents represented by Rq are the same as above.
The acid labile group represented by R0 is selected from a variety of such groups, preferably from among the groups of the following formulas (2) and (3), tertiary alkyl groups with 4 to 40 carbon atoms of the following formula (4), trialkylsilyl groups whose alkyl groups each have 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and oxoalkyl groups of 4 to 20 carbon atoms. 
In formula (2), R6 is a tertiary alkyl group of 4 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 4 to 15 carbon atoms, a trialkylsilyl group whose alkyl groups each have 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an oxoalkyl group of 4 to 20 carbon atoms or a group of formula (4). Exemplary tertiary alkyl groups are tert-butyl, tert-amyl, 1,1-diethylpropyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyl, 1-butylcyclopentyl, 1-ethylcyclohexyl, 1-butylcyclohexyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclopentenyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclohexenyl, and 2-methyl-2-adamantyl. Exemplary trialkylsilyl groups are trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, and dimethyl-tert-butylsilyl. Exemplary oxoalkyl groups are 3-oxocyclohexyl, 4-methyl-2-oxooxan-4-yl, and 5-methyl-5-oxooxoran-4-yl. Letter xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is an integer of 0 to 6.
In formula (3), R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen or straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, 2-ethylhexyl and n-octyl. R9 is a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which may have a hetero atom (e.g., oxygen atom), for example, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups, and such groups in which some hydrogen atoms are replaced by hydroxyl, alkoxy, oxo, amino or alkylamino groups. Illustrative examples of the substituted alkyl groups are given below. 
A pair of R7 and R8, a pair of R7 and R9, or a pair of R8 and R9, taken together, may form a ring. Each of R7, R8 and R9 is a straight or branched alkylene group of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, when they form a ring.
Illustrative examples of the acid labile groups of formula (2) include tert-butoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonylmethyl, tert-amyloxycarbonyl, tert-amyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1,1-diethylpropyloxycarbonyl, 1,1-diethylpropyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclopentenyloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-2-cyclopentenyloxycarbonylmethyl, 1-ethoxyethoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyloxycarbonylmethyl, and 2-tetrahydrofuranyloxycarbonylmethyl.
Of the acid labile groups of formula (3), illustrative examples of the straight or branched groups are given below. 
Of the acid labile groups of formula (3), illustrative examples of the cyclic groups include tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, 2-methyltetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-2-yl and 2-methyltetrahydropyran-2-yl. Preferred among the groups of formula (3) are ethoxyethyl, butoxyethyl and ethoxypropyl.
In formula (4), R10, R11 and R12 are independently monovalent hydrocarbon groups, for example, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, which may contain a hetero atom such as oxygen, sulfur, nitrogen or fluorine. A pair of R10 and R11, a pair of R10 and R12, or a pair of R11 and R12, taken together, may form a ring.
Examples of the tertiary alkyl group represented by formula (4) include tert-butyl, triethylcarbyl, 1-ethylnorbornyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl, 1-ethylcyclopentyl, 2-(2-methyl)adamantyl, 2-(2-ethyl)adamantyl, and tert-amyl.
Other illustrative examples of the tertiary alkyl group are given below as formulae (4-1) through (4-16). 
Herein, R13 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, cyclopropyl or cyclopropylmethyl. R14 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl group of 2 to 6 carbon atoms, for example, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl. R15 is hydrogen, a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may contain a hetero atom, or a monovalent hydrocarbon group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, typically alkyl, which may be separated by a hetero atom. The hetero atom is an oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atom, which is contained or intervenes in the form of xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHR, xe2x80x94NR2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 wherein R is an alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and especially 1 to 16 carbon atoms. R16 is hydrogen or an alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy or alkoxyalkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, especially 1 to 16 carbon atoms, which may be straight, branched or cyclic. Illustrative examples include methyl, hydroxymethyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, methoxy, methoxymethoxy, ethoxy, and tert-butoxy.
Of the acid labile group represented by R4, the trialkylsilyl groups whose alkyl groups each have 1 to 6 carbon atoms include trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, and tert-butyldimethylsilyl.
The oxoalkyl groups of 4 to 20 carbon atoms include 3-oxocyclohexyl and groups of the following formulae. 
Examples of the recurring units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d wherein Rp stands for hydrophilic group-containing substituents are given below. 
In one preferred embodiment, the inventive polymer includes recurring units xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d of the following general formula (1)-2 in addition to the recurring units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cb.xe2x80x9d
Herein R01, R02 and R03 are independently hydrogen, fluorine, cyano, or unsubstituted or fluorinated, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and R0 is an acid labile group. Examples of the acid labile group represented by R0 are the same as exemplified above.
In the inventive polymers, units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and units xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d are included such that a/(a+b) is approximately 0.5. The proportion of units xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is such that c/(a+b+c) may range from 0 to 0.8, and preferably from 0 to 0.6. When the polymers contain units xe2x80x9cc,xe2x80x9d it is preferred that c/(a+b+c) be preferably at least 0.2, and especially at least 0.3, in order that the units xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d exert their effect.
The inventive polymers may be combinations of acid labile group-containing units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d with units xe2x80x9cb,xe2x80x9d combinations of acid labile group-containing units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d with units xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and acid labile group-containing units xe2x80x9cc,xe2x80x9d combinations of hydrophilic group-containing units xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d with units xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d and acid labile group-containing units xe2x80x9cc,xe2x80x9d etc.
The polymer of the invention may be prepared using a monomer of formula (i), preferably monomers of formulas (i) and (ii), and optionally a monomer of formula (iii), all shown below. 
In the formulas, R1, R2, X, Rp, R01, R02, R03, and R0 are as defined above. The monomer of formula (ii) is a monocyclic, heterocyclic or bridged-ring hydrocarbon having an ethylene unsaturated bond.
In preparing copolymers of fluorinated maleic anhydride with cycloolefins as represented by formula (1) by polymerizing the essential monomers, there can be added a monomer having a substituent for improving adhesion, a monomer for improving dry etching resistance, and/or a monomer having an acid-eliminatable group other than cycloolefin, and especially a (meth)acrylate monomer. The adhesion-improving monomer used herein is one containing a hydrophilic substituent such as a phenol, acid anhydride, ester (lactone), carbonate, alcohol, carboxylic acid, carboxylic amide, sulfonic amide or ketone group. Specifically, the inventive polymers may contain such units as represented by the following formulas (5-1) to (5-38). It is noted that the additional units xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are included in such molar proportions that d/(a+b+c+d) may range from 0 to 0.5, and especially from 0 to 0.3.
Herein R17, R18, R19 and R20 are independently hydrogen, fluorine or unsubstituted or fluorinated, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, with the alkyl groups being as exemplified above.
The polymer or high molecular weight compound is generally prepared by mixing the above-mentioned monomer and optional monomers with a solvent, adding a catalyst thereto, and effecting polymerization reaction while heating or cooling the system if necessary. The polymerization reaction depends on the type of initiator or catalyst, trigger means (including light, heat, radiation and plasma), and polymerization conditions (including temperature, pressure, concentration, solvent, and additives). Commonly used for the polymerization of the monomer are radical polymerization of triggering polymerization with radicals of xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN) or the like, and ion (anion) polymerization using catalysts such as alkyl lithium. Such polymerization may be effected in a conventional manner.
The polymer of the invention preferably has a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 1,000,000, and especially about 2,000 to 100,000.
The polymer of the invention is useful in resist compositions, and especially chemical amplification type positive resist compositions.
Resist Composition
A second aspect of the invention is a resist composition comprising the polymer defined above as a base resin, and preferably a chemical amplification positive resist composition comprising (A) the polymer defined above as a base resin, (B) an organic solvent, and (C) a photoacid generator.
In preferred embodiments, the resist composition may further contain (D) a basic compound and/or (E) a dissolution inhibitor.
Component (B)
The organic solvent used as component (B) in the invention may be any organic solvent in which the photoacid generator, base resin (inventive polymer), dissolution inhibitor, and other components are soluble. Illustrative, non-limiting, examples of the organic solvent include ketones such as cyclohexanone and methyl-2-n-amylketone; alcohols such as 3-methoxybutanol, 3-methyl-3-methoxybutanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol, and 1-ethoxy-2-propanol; ethers such as propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, propylene glycol dimethyl ether, and diethylene glycol dimethyl ether; and esters such as propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, ethyl lactate, ethyl pyruvate, butyl acetate, methyl 3-methoxypropionate, ethyl 3-ethoxypropionate, tert-butyl acetate, tert-butyl propionate, and propylene glycol mono-tert-butyl ether acetate.
Also useful are fluorinated organic solvents. Examples include 2-fluoroanisole, 3-fluoroanisole, 4-fluoroanisole, 2,3-difluoroanisole, 2,4-difluoroanisole, 2,5-difluoroanisole, 5,8-difluoro-1,4-benzodioxane, 2,3-difluorobenzyl alcohol, 1,3-difluoro-2-propanol, 2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-difluoropropiophenone, 2,4-difluorotoluene, trifluoroacetaldehyde ethyl hemiacetal, trifluoroacetamide, trifluoroethanol, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl butyrate, ethyl heptafluorobutyrate, ethyl heptafluorobutylacetate, ethyl hexafluoroglutarylmethyl, ethyl 3-hydroxy-4,4,4-trifluorobutyrate, ethyl 2-methyl-4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, ethyl pentafluorobenzoate, ethyl pentafluoropropionate, ethyl pentafluoropropynylacetate, ethyl perfluorooctanoate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluorobutyrate, ethyl 4,4,4-trifluorocrotonate, ethyl trifluorosulfonate, ethyl 3-(trifluoromethyl)butyrate, ethyl trifluoropyruvate, S-ethyl trifluoroacetate, fluorocyclohexane, 2,2,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluoro-1-butanol, 1,1,1,2,2,3,3-heptafluoro-7,7-dimethyl-4,6-octanedione, 1,1,1,3,5,5,5-heptafluoropentane-2,4-dione, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoro-2-pentanol, 3,3,4,4,5,5,5-heptafluoro-2-pentanone, isopropyl 4,4,4-trifluoroacetoacetate, methyl perfluorodecanoate, methyl perfluoro(2-methyl-3-oxahexanoate), methyl perfluorononanoate, methyl perfluorooctanoate, methyl 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropionate, methyl trifluoroacetoacetate, 1,1,1,2,2,6,6,6-octafluoro-2,4-hexanedione, 2,2,3,3,4,4,5,5-octafluoro-1-pentanol, 1H,1H,2H,2H-perfluoro-1-decanol, perfluoro-2,5-dimethyl-3,6-dioxane anionic acid methyl ester, 2H-perfluoro-5-methyl-3,6-dioxanonane, 1H,1H,2H,3H,3H-perfluorononane-1,2-diol, 1H,1H,9H-perfluoro-1-nonanol, 1H,1H-perfluorooctanol, 1H,1H,2H,2H-perfluorooctanol, 2H-perfluoro-5,8,11,14-tetramethyl-3,6,9,12,15-pentaoxaoctadecane, perfluorotributylamine, perfluorotrihexylamine, methyl perfluoro-2,5,8-trimethyl-3,6,9-trioxadodecanoate, perfluorotripentylamine, perfluorotripropylamine, 1H,1H,2H,3H,3H-perfluoroundecane-1,2-diol, trifluorobutanol-1,1,1-trifluoro-5-methyl-2,4-hexanedione, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propanol, 3,3,3-trifluoro-1-propanol, 1,1,1-trifluoro-2-propyl acetate, perfluorobutyltetrahydrofuran, perfluoro(butyltetrahydrofuran), perfluorodecalin, perfluoro(1,2-dimethylcyclohexane), perfluoro(1,3-dimethylcyclohexane), propylene glycol trifluoromethyl ether acetate, propylene glycol methyl ether trifluoromethyl acetate, butyl trifluoromethylacetate, methyl 3-trifluoromethoxypropionate, perfluorocyclohexanone, propylene glycol trifluoromethyl ether, butyl trifluoroacetate, and 1,1,1-trifluoro-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-hexanedione. These solvents may be used alone or in combinations of two or more thereof.
Of the above organic solvents, preferred are diethylene glycol dimethyl ether, 1-ethoxy-2-propanol and ethyl lactate, in which the photoacid generator is most soluble, and propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate which is safe, and mixtures thereof.
The organic solvent is typically used in an amount of about 200 to 5,000 parts, and especially about 400 to 3,000 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the base resin.
Component (C)
Suitable examples of the photoacid generator (C) include onium salts of general formula (6) below, diazomethane derivatives of formula (7), glyoxime derivatives of formula (8), xcex2-ketosulfone derivatives, disulfone derivatives, nitrobenzylsulfonate derivatives, sulfonic acid ester derivatives, and imidoyl sulfonate derivatives.
(R30 )bM+Kxe2x88x92xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
In the formula, R30 is a straight, branched or cyclic alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, an aryl of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, or an aralkyl of 7 to 12 carbon atoms; M+ is iodonium or sulfonium; Kxe2x88x92 is a non-nucleophilic counter-ion; and the letter b is 2 or 3.
Illustrative examples of alkyl groups represented by R30 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, cyclohexyl, 2-oxocyclohexyl, norbornyl, and adamantyl. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl; alkoxyphenyl groups such as p-methoxyphenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, o-methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, p-tert-butoxyphenyl, and m-tert-butoxyphenyl; and alkylphenyl groups such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, and dimethylphenyl. Exemplary aralkyl groups include benzyl and phenethyl. Examples of the non-nucleophilic counter-ion represented by Kxe2x88x92 include halide ions such as chloride and bromide, fluoroalkylsulfonate ions such as triflate, 1,1,1-trifluoroethanesulfonate, and nonafluorobutanesulfonate; arylsulfonate ions such as tosylate, benzenesulfonate, 4-fluorobenzenesulfonate, and 1,2,3,4,5-pentafluorobenzenesulfonate; and alkylsulfonate ions such as mesylate and butanesulfonate. 
In the formula, R31 and R32 are straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or halogenated alkyl groups of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl or halogenated aryl groups of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, or aralkyl groups of 7 to 12 carbon atoms.
Illustrative examples of alkyl groups represented by R31 and R32 include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, amyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornyl, and adamantyl. Exemplary halogenated alkyl groups include trifluoromethyl, 1,1,1-trifluoroethyl, 1,1,1-trichloroethyl, and nonafluorobutyl. Exemplary aryl groups include phenyl; alkoxyphenyl groups such as p-methoxyphenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, o-methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, p-tert-butoxyphenyl, and m-tert-butoxyphenyl; and alkylphenyl groups such as 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, ethylphenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 4-butylphenyl, and dimethylphenyl. Exemplary halogenated aryl groups include fluorobenzene, chlorobenzene, and 1,2,3,4,5-pentafluorobenzene. Exemplary aralkyl groups include benzyl and phenethyl. 
In the formula, R33, R34, and R35 are straight, branched or cyclic alkyl or halogenated alkyl groups of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, aryl or halogenated aryl groups of 6 to 12 carbon atoms, or aralkyl groups of 7 to 12 carbon atoms. R34 and R35 may together form a cyclic structure with the proviso that if they form a cyclic structure, each is a straight or branched alkylene group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The alkyl, halogenated alkyl, aryl, halogenated aryl, and aralkyl groups represented by R33, R34, and R35 are exemplified by the same groups as mentioned above for R31 and R32. Examples of alkylene groups represented by R34 and R35 include methylene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, and hexylene.
Illustrative examples of the photoacid generator include:
onium salts such as diphenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, diphenyliodonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenyliodonium p-toluenesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, bis(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, bis(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)phenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium nonafluorobutanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium butanesulfonate, trimethylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, trimethylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, cyclohexylmethyl(2-oxocyclohexyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, dimethylphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, dimethylphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, dicyclohexylphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, and dicyclohexylphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate;
diazomethane derivatives such as bis(benzenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(p-toluenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(xylenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclopentylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isobutylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-propylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isopropylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isoamylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(tert-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, 1-cyclohexylsulfonyl-1-(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, 1-cyclohexylsulfonyl-1-(tert-amylsulfonyl)diazomethane, and 1-tert-amylsulfonyl-1-(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane;
glyoxime derivatives such as bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-diphenylglyoxime, bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dicyclohexylglyoxime, bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-2,3-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-2-methyl-3,4-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoximne, bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-diphenylglyoxime, bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dicyclohexylglyoxime, bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-2,3-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-2-methyl-3,4-pentanedioneglyoxime, bis-o-(methanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(trifluoromethanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(1,1,1-trifluoroethanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(tert-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(perfluorooctanesulfonyl)-xcex1dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(cyclohexanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(benzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(p-fluorobenzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(p-tert-butylbenzenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, bis-o-(xylenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime, and bis-o-(camphorsulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime;
xcex2-ketosulfone derivatives such as 2-cyclohexylcarbonyl-2-(p-toluenesulfonyl)propane and 2-isopropylcarbonyl-2-(p-toluenesulfonyl)propane;
disulfone derivatives such as diphenyl disulfone and dicyclohexyl disulfone;
nitrobenzyl sulfonate derivatives such as 2,6-dinitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate and 2,4-dinitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate;
sulfonic acid ester derivatives such as 1,2,3-tris(methanesulfonyloxy)benzene, 1,2,3-tris(trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy)benzene, and 1,2,3-tris(p-toluenesulfonyloxy)benzene; and
imidoyl sulfonate derivatives such as phthalimidoyl triflate, phthalimidoyl tosylate, 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl triflate, 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl tosylate, and 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxyimidoyl n-butylsulfonate.
Preferred among these photoacid generators are onium salts such as triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, triphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, (p-tert-butoxyphenyl)diphenylsulfonium p-toluenesulfonate, and tris(p-tert-butoxyphenyl)sulfonium p-toluenesulfonate; diazomethane derivatives such as bis(benzenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(p-toluenesulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isobutylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(sec-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(n-propylsulfonyl)diazomethane, bis(isopropylsulfonyl)diazomethane, and bis(tert-butylsulfonyl)diazomethane; and glyoxime derivatives such as bis-o-(p-toluenesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime and bis-o-(n-butanesulfonyl)-xcex1-dimethylglyoxime. These photoacid generators may be used singly or in combinations of two or more thereof. Onium salts are effective for improving rectangularity, while diazomethane derivatives and glyoxime derivatives are effective for reducing standing waves. The combination of an onium salt with a diazomethane or a glyoxime derivative allows for fine adjustment of the profile.
The photoacid generator is preferably added in an amount of about 0.2 to 15 parts by weight, and especially about 0.5 to 8 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. At less than 0.2 part, the amount of acid generated during exposure would be too small and the sensitivity and resolution be poor, whereas the addition of more than 15 parts would lower the transmittance of the resist and result in a poor resolution.
Component (D)
The basic compound used as component (D) is preferably a compound capable of suppressing the rate of diffusion when the acid generated by the photoacid generator diffuses within the resist film. The inclusion of this type of basic compound holds down the rate of acid diffusion within the resist film, resulting in better resolution. In addition, it suppresses changes in sensitivity following exposure, thus reducing substrate and environment dependence, as well as improving the exposure latitude and the pattern profile. See JP-A 5-232706, 5-249683, 5-158239, 5-249662, 5-257282, 5-289322, and 5-289340.
Examples of suitable basic compounds include primary, secondary, and tertiary aliphatic amines, mixed amines, aromatic amines, heterocyclic amines, carboxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, sulfonyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, alcoholic nitrogenous compounds, amide derivatives, and imide derivatives. Of these, aliphatic amines are especially preferred.
Examples of suitable primary aliphatic amines include ammonia, methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, n-butylamine, iso-butylamine, sec-butylamine, tert-butylamine, pentylamine, tert-amylamine, cyclopentylamine, hexylamine, cyclohexylamine, heptylamine, octylamine, nonylamine, decylamine, dodecylamine, cetylamine, methylenediamine, ethylenediamine, and tetraethylenepentamine. Examples of suitable secondary aliphatic amines include dimethylamine, diethylamine, di-n-propylamine, di-iso-propylamine, di-n-butylamine, di-iso-butylamine, di-sec-butylamine, dipentylamine, dicyclopentylamine, dihexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, diheptylamine, dioctylamine, dinonylamine, didecylamine, didodecylamine, dicetylamine, N,N-dimethylmethylenediamine, N,N-dimethylethylenediamine, and N,N-dimethyltetraethylenepentamine. Examples of suitable tertiary aliphatic amines include trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, tri-iso-propylamine, tri-n-butylamine, tri-iso-butylamine, tri-sec-butylamine, tripentylamine, tricyclopentylamine, trihexylamine, tricyclohexylamine, triheptylamine, trioctylamine, trinonylamine, tridecylamine, tridodecylamine, tricetylamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylmethylenediamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine, and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyltetraethylenepentamine.
Examples of suitable mixed amines include dimethylethylamine, methylethylpropylamine, benzylamine, phenethylamine, and benzyldimethylamine. Examples of suitable aromatic and heterocyclic amines include aniline derivatives (e.g., aniline, N-methylaniline, N-ethylaniline, N-propylaniline, N,N-dimethylaniline, 2-methylaniline, 3-methylaniline, 4-methylaniline, ethylaniline, propylaniline, trimethylaniline, 2-nitroaniline, 3-nitroaniline, 4-nitroaniline, 2,4-dinitroaniline, 2,6-dinitroaniline, 3,5-dinitroaniline, and N,N-dimethyltoluidine), diphenyl(p-tolyl)amine, methyldiphenylamine, triphenylamine, phenylenediaminle, naphthylamine, diaminonaphthalene, pyrrole derivatives (e.g., pyrrole, 2H-pyrrole, 1-methylpyrrole, 2,4-dimethylpyrrole, 2,5-dimethylpyrrole, and N-methylpyrrole), oxazole derivatives (e.g., oxazole and isooxazole), thiazole derivatives (e.g., thiazole and isothiazole), imidazole derivatives (e.g., imidazole, 4-methylimidazole, and 4-methyl-2-phenylimidazole), pyrazole derivatives, furazan derivatives, pyrroline derivatives (e.g., pyrroline and 2-methyl-1-pyrroline), pyrrolidine derivatives (e.g., pyrrolidine, N-methylpyrrolidine, pyrrolidinone, and N-methylpyrrolidone), imidazoline derivatives, imidazolidine derivatives, pyridine derivatives (e.g., pyridine, methylpyridine, ethylpyridine, propylpyridine, butylpyridine, 4-(1-butylpentyl)pyridine, dimethylpyridine, trimethylpyridine, triethylpyridine, phenylpyridine, 3-methyl-2-phenylpyridine, 4-tert-butylpyridine, diphenylpyridine, benzylpyridine, methoxypyridine, butoxypyridine, dimethoxypyridine, 1-methyl-2-pyridone, 4-pyrrolidinopyridine, 1-methyl-4-phenylpyridine, 2-(1-ethylpropyl)pyridine, aminopyridine, and dimethylaminopyridine), pyridazine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives, pyrazine derivatives, pyrazoline derivatives, pyrazolidine derivatives, piperidine derivatives, piperazine derivatives, morpholine derivatives, indole derivatives, isoindole derivatives, 1H-indazole derivatives, indoline derivatives, quinoline derivatives (e.g., quinoline and 3-quinolinecarbonitrile), isoquinoline derivatives, cinnoline derivatives, quinazoline derivatives, quinoxaline derivatives, phthalazine derivatives, purine derivatives, pteridine derivatives, carbazole derivatives, phenanthridine derivatives, acridine derivatives, phenazine derivatives, 1,10-phenanthroline derivatives, adenine derivatives, adenosine derivatives, guanine derivatives, guanosine derivatives, uracil derivatives, and uridine derivatives.
Examples of suitable carboxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds include aminobenzoic acid, indolecarboxylic acid, and amino acid derivatives (e.g. nicotinic acid, alanine, alginine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, glycylleucine, leucine, methionine, phenylalanine, threonine, lysine, 3-aminopyrazine-2-carboxylic acid, and methoxyalanine). Examples of suitable sulfonyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds include 3-pyridinesulfonic acid and pyridinium p-toluenesulfonate. Examples of suitable hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, and alcoholic nitrogenous compounds include 2-hydroxypyridine, aminocresol, 2,4-quinolinediol, 3-indolemethanol hydrate, monoethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, N-ethyldiethanolamine, N,N-diethylethanolamine, truisopropanolamine, 2,2xe2x80x2-iminodiethanol, 2-aminoethanol, 3-amino-1-propanol, 4-amino-1-butanol, 4-(2-hydroxyethyl)morpholine, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)pyridine, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine, 1-[2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)ethyl]-piperazine, piperidine ethanol, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-pyrrolidine, 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidinone, 3-piperidino-1,2-propanediol, 3-pyrrolidino-1,2-propanediol, 8-hydroxyjulolidine, 3-quinuclidinol, 3-tropanol, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidine ethanol, 1-aziridine ethanol, N-(2-hydroxyethyl)phthalimide, and N-(2-hydroxyethyl)isonicotinamide. Examples of suitable amide derivatives include formamide, N-methylformamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetamide, N-methylacetamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, propionamide, and benzamide. Suitable imide derivatives include phthalimide, succinimide, and maleimide.
In addition, basic compounds of the following general formulas (9) and (10) may also be included. 
In the formulas, R41, R42, R43, R47 and R48 are independently straight, branched or cyclic alkylenes of 1 to 20 carbon atoms; R44, R45, R46, R49 and R50 are hydrogen, alkyls of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, or amino; R44 and R45, R45 and R46, R44 and R46, R44 with R45 and R46, and R49 and R50 may bond together to form rings; and S, T and U are each integers from 0 to 20, with the proviso that hydrogen is excluded from R44, R45, R46, R49 and R50 when S, T and U are equal to 0.
The alkylene groups represented by R41, R41, R43, R47 and R48 preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 10 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Examples include methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, n-pentylene, isopentylene, hexylene, nonylene, decylene, cyclopentylene, and cyclohexylene.
The alkyl groups represented by R44, R45, R46, R49 and R50 preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and may be straight, branched or cyclic. Examples include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, hexyl, nonyl, decyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, cyclopentyl, and cyclohexyl.
Where R44 and R45, R45 and R46, R44 and R46, R44 with R45 and R46, and R49 and R50 form rings, the rings preferably have 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and most preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and may have branching alkyl groups of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and especially 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
S, T, and U are each integers from 0 to 20, preferably from 1 to 10, and more preferably from 1 to 8.
Illustrative examples of the compounds of formulas (9) and (10) include tris{2-(methoxymethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-methoxyethoxy)methoxy}ethyl]amine, tris{2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-ethoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(1-ethoxypropoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-hydroxyethoxy)ethoxy}ethyl]amine, 4,7,13,16,21,24-hexaoxa-1,10-diazabicyclo[8.8.8]hexacosane, 4,7,13,18-tetraoxa-1,10-diazabicyclo[8.5.5]eicosane, 1,4,10,13-tetraoxa-7,16-diazabicyclooctadecane, 1-aza-12-crown-4, 1-aza-15-crown-5, and 1-aza-18-crown-6. Especially preferred basic: compounds are tertiary amines, aniline derivatives, pyrrolidine derivatives, pyridine derivatives, quinoline derivatives, amino acid derivatives, hydroxyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, hydroxyphenyl group-bearing nitrogenous compounds, alcoholic nitrogenous compounds, amide derivatives, imide derivatives, tris{2-(methoxymethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris{2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl}amine, tris[2-{(2-methoxyethoxy)methyl}ethyl]amine, and 1-aza-15-crown-5.
The above-described basic compound may be used singly or in combinations of two or more thereof, and is preferably formulated in an amount of about 0.01 to 2 parts, and especially about 0.01 to 1 part by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the base resin. At less than 0.01 part, the desired effects of the basic compound would not be apparent, while the use of more than 2 parts would result in too low a sensitivity.
Component (E)
The dissolution inhibitor (E) is a compound with a molecular weight of up to 3,000 which changes its solubility in an alkalines developer under the action of an acid. Typically, a compound obtained by partially or entirely substituting acid labile substituents on a phenol or carboxylic acid derivative having a molecular weight of up to 2,500 is added as the dissolution inhibitor.
Examples of the phenol or carboxylic acid derivative having a molecular weight of up to 2,500 include 4,4xe2x80x2-(1-methylethylidene)bisphenol, (1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diol)-2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methylphenol), 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)valeric acid, tris(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane, 1,1,1-tris(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)ethane, phenolphthalein, thimolphthalein, 3,3,xe2x80x2-difluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-diol], 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrafluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-diol], 4,4xe2x80x2-[2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethylidene]bisphenol, 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2-fluorophenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-isopropylidenebis(2-fluorophenol), cyclohexylidenebis(2-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-[(4-fluorophenyl)methylene]bis(2-fluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-difluorophenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-(4-fluorophenyl)methylenebis(2,6-difluorophenol), 2,6-bis[(2-hydroxy--5-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-fluorophenol, 2,6-bis[(4-hydroxy--3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-fluorophenol, and 2,4-bis[(3-hydroxy-4-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]-6-methylphenol. The acid labile substituents are the same as illustrated above for R0.
Illustrative, non-limiting, examples of the dissolution inhibitors which are useful herein include 3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetrafluoro[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4,4xe2x80x2-di-t-butoxycarbonyl], 4,4xe2x80x2-[2,2,2-trifluoro-1-(trifluoromethyl)ethylidene]bisphenol-4,4xe2x80x2-di-t-butoxycarbonyl, bis(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)methane, bis(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)methane, bis(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydropyranyloxy))propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)propane, 2,2-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)propane, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)valerate, tert-butyl 4,4-bis(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x3-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)valerate, tris(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-(2xe2x80x2-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxyphenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)methane, tris(4-tert-butoxycarbonyloxymethylphenyl)methane, tris(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)methane, tris(4-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)methane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydropyranyloxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(2xe2x80x3-tetrahydrofuranyloxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonyloxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-tert-butoxycarbonylmethyloxyphenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxyethoxy)phenyl)ethane, 1,1,2-tris(4xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2-ethoxypropyloxy)phenyl)ethane, t-butyl 2-trifluoromethylbenzenecarboxylate, t-butyl 2-trifluoromethylcyclohexanecarboxylate, t-butyl decahydro-naphthalene-2,6-dicarboxylate, t-butyl cholate, t-butyl deoxycholate, t-butyl adamantanecarboxylate, t-butyl adamantaneacetate, and tetra-t-butyl 1,1xe2x80x2-bicyclohexyl-3,3xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-tetracarboxylate.
In the resist composition according to the invention, an appropriate amount of the dissolution inhibitor (E) is up to about 20 parts, and especially up to about 15 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solids in the composition. With more than 20 parts of the dissolution inhibitor, the resist composition becomes less heat resistant because of an increased content of monomer components.
The resist composition of the invention may include, as an optional ingredient, a surfactant which is commonly used for improving the coating characteristics. Optional ingredients may be added in conventional amounts so long as this does not compromise the objects of the invention.
A nonionic surfactant is preferred, examples of which include perfluoroalkyl polyoxyethylene ethanols, fluorinated alkyl esters, perfluoroalkylamine oxides, and fluorinated organosiloxane compounds. Illustrative examples include Florade FC-430 and FC-431 from Sumitomo 3M Ltd., Surflon S-141, S-145, S-381 and S-383 from Asahi Glass Co., Ltd., Unidyne DS-401, DS-403, and DS-451 from Daikin Industries Ltd., Megaface F-8151, F-171, F-172, F-173 and F-177 from Dainippon Ink and Chemicals, Inc., and X-70-092 and X-70-093 from Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd. Preferred surfactants include Florade FC-430 from Sumitomo 3M Ltd. and X-70-093 from Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.
Pattern formation using the resist composition of the invention may be carried out by a known lithographic technique. For example, the resist composition may be applied onto a substrate such as a silicon wafer by spin coating or the like to form a resist film having a thickness of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm, which is then pre-baked on a hot plate at 60 to 200xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds to 10 minutes, and preferably at 80 to 150xc2x0 C. for xc2xd to 5 minutes. A patterning mask having the desired pattern may then be placed over the resist film, and the film exposed through the mask to an electron beam or to high-energy radiation such as deep-UV rays having a wavelength below 300 nm, an excimer laser, or x-rays in a dose of about 1 to 200 mJ/cm2, and preferably about 10 to 100 mJ/cm2, then post-exposure baked (PEB) on a hot plate at 60 to 150xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds to 5 minutes, and preferably at 80 to 130xc2x0 C. for xc2xd to 3 minutes. Finally, development may be carried out using as the developer an aqueous alkali solution, such as 0.1 to 5%, and preferably 2 to 3%, tetramethylammonium hydroxide (TMAH), this being done by a conventional method such as dipping, puddling, or spraying for a period of 10 seconds to 3 minutes, and preferably 30 seconds to 2 minutes. These steps result in the formation of the desired pattern on the substrate. Of the various types of high--energy radiation that may be used, the resist composition of the invention is best suited to micro-pattern formation with, in particular, deep-UW rays having a wavelength of 254 to 120 nm, an excimer laser, especially ArF excimer laser (193 nm), F2 excimer laser (157 nm), Kr2 excimer laser (146 nm), KrAr excimer laser (134 nm) or Ar2 excimer laser (126 nm), x-rays, or an electron beam. The desired pattern may not be obtainable outside the upper and lower limits of the above range.
The resist composition comprising the polymer of the invention is sensitive to high-energy radiation, has excellent sensitivity and resolution at a wavelength of less than 200 nm, especially less than 170 nm, and excellent plasma etching resistance. Because these features of the inventive resist composition enable its use particularly as a resist having a low absorption at the exposure wavelength of a F2 excimer laser, a finely defined pattern having sidewalls perpendicular to the substrate can easily be formed, making the resist ideal as a micropatterning material in VLSI fabrication.